In a wireless network, such as a public land mobile network (PLMN) according to the standards of the third generation partnership project (3GPP), radio access networks for different radio access technologies (RATs) like a General Packet Radio Subsystem Evolved Radio Access Network (GERAN), a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Acccess Network (UTRAN), and an Evolved-UTRAN (E-UTRAN) can be connected to a common evolved packet core (EPC). The 3GPP standard may support Packet Switched (PS) handover between different RATs. In an example, user equipment (such as mobile or cellular telephone, personal computer, tablet computer, or any device that may communicate as part of a mobile network, also known in the art as a Mobile Station (MS)) which is attached to the PS domain and which has a temporary block follow (TBF) ongoing with a GERAN (e.g., the user device is exchanging packets with the network) may be handed over to a UTRAN or E-UTRAN cell.